valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 07: The Battle of Barious
Chapter 07: The Battle of Barios '''is the seventh chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. The combat mission in this Chapter is called '''Desert Duel with Maximilian. Story While the events of the previous chapter take place inside the ruins Rosie and the other members of Squad 7 remain outside the guarding against any potential threat from the Imperial forces remaining in the desert. As she scans her surroundings, she once again voices her opinions regarding the Darcsens, Isara makes her own opinions clear and the discussion escalates into an argument forcing Largo to intervene. Though Largo's intervention ends the argument before it really begins it is obvious to him that it would not be the end of the matter. Meanwhile as Welkin, Alicia and Faldio continue their examination of the ruins, a spiral relief opens before Alicia to reveal a hidden pathway. Faldio comments that there are no records of a deeper section to the ruins, so the trio are quick to enter the newly discovered pathway, intrigued by the possibility of a new historical discovery. Through the hidden pathway, Welkin and the others discover a spiral staircase that leads them even deeper into the ruins. As they proceed, Faldio is shocked by the revelations described by the ancient text carved in relief upon the walls, however these new discoveries pale in comparison to the shock of finding themselves face to face with the commander in chief of the Imperial army, Maximilian and his second in command, Selvaria Bles. Instinctively, Alicia draws her sidearm in an attempt to capture the pair but Selvaria, moving with unnatural grace position herself between the two, her body glowing in the darkness with a pale blue light. Maximilian calmly states that he is not willing to shed blood within the sacred halls of the temple, but when he discovers that the young man before him is Welkin Gunther, the proverbial thorn in the Empire's side, the prince suggested that they settle this matter outside. Once outside the temple Maximilian appears with Imperial reinforcements atop the super heavy tank, Batomys, and an intense battle with between them and Squad 7 commences. Close by masses of Imperial reinforcements led by Selvaria Bles form up against the remaining militia units, including Faldio's Squad 1. As she unleashes her Valkyrian Power, her body is engulfed in a bright blue glow as Faldio, Alicia & Welkin saw only moments before and with the "War Witch" Selvaria Bles leading the way, the Imperial forces swarm across the desert plains towards the Gallian forces, who brace themselves for the battle to come. Topography The map is much smaller than the last few maps but this is to your disadvantage, as your maneuverability will be badly hampered when you need it the most. Your deployment zone is in the North Western section of the map split across two zones, the main Gallian base is in the South Eastern section. The map is split in two by a large cliff face with access between the two sides through a narrow pathway in the middle and in the area around your main base. To the Western side of the map is the Barious Ruins, the Eastern side is strewn with rubble, ditches, trenches and walls which can be used to delay the Batomys. Landmarks and Street Names *Barious Temple *Trench A1 *Trench A2 *Trench A3 *Trench A4 *Trench B1 *Trench B2 *Trench B3 Let me catch you up on the current situation "Let me catch you up on the current situation. The enemy commander, Maximilian, is making for our base camp aboard a massive tank. It is imperative that you stop him before he reaches us. Your objective is the destruction of that giant tank. It is equipped with machine guns on both sides, so brace yourself for a merciless reception as you approach. Keep your distance when possible, and use your tank and lancers to take those machine guns out one by one. It also has large-caliber cannons at both fore and aft ends that can't be destroyed. Their range is as you see here. They will fire at anything that stops in the range depicted. Keep your tank and troops clear of them if you want to live." 'Mission objectives' Victory *The giant enemy tank is destroyed Failure *Gallia's base camp is destroyed *Welkin dies *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *20 turns pass "You'll commence combat now. Stay sharp out there." Strategy Rewards Aftermath With the Batomys disabled and Maximilian in retreat the tide of battle turns in favor of the militia. Prioritizing Maximilian's safety above all else, Selvaria immediately ceased her attacks on Squad 7 and leads a detachment of troops to extract Maximilian from the battlefield. Though they had won the battle, the militia forces suffer severe losses and worst of all most of the damage had been caused by a single woman. Faldio unconsciously recits parts of the old legend, "Armed with lance and shield of glowing blue light.. Deflecting all arrows...". The Valkyrians described in the old legend had always been nothing more than characters in a fairytale to the people of Gallia, yet Welkin and the others had just witnessed the legend come to life right before their very eyes. Note/Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions